Sonic the Hedgehog - Friendship is Magic
by ViperBlue
Summary: When Sonic and Rainbow Dash are looking for some better racing challenge, they accidentally break a sound barrier between Equestria and Mobius. Shortly after, the Elements of Harmony and Chaos Emeralds go missing. Who's looking for them for evil deeds? Who will find them?


This story starts in Mobius where Sonic is racing Tails. Sonic beats Tails in less than 15 seconds. Sonic sits at the side waiting for Tails. Sonic starts staring at the sky. ''Is there anyone out there that is as fast as me to race?' he wonders.

Tails crosses the finish and looks at Sonic. "Don't worry Sonic,there's probably someone waiting for you to race. Someone as fast as you."

Sonic stares into space for a moment,and then replies, "Yeah,someday..."

That same day,in Ponyville,Rainbow Dash races Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash finishes the race in 10 seconds. "Told you guys! Ten. Seconds. Flat."

"That's because Fluttershy is still at the start because of some animal!" said Applejack.

"It's a bee!" Fluttershy says in a faint voice. Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy,and then back at Applejack.

"Alright,you got that. But she still won't be here untill saturday of NEXT WEEK!" Rainbow Dash speeds off towards West.

"Where are you going!?" Yelled Twilight.

"TO FIND A FAST PONY TO RACE!" Rainbow said flying away.

2 HOURS LATER!

Sonic runs to his house. Before he can reach his house, he gets hit by a Light-Blue blur. He rubs his eyes to see a pegasus with pink eyes. They stare at each other for awhile, and then Sonic thinks ''Great, just what I need. A blue pony.'' The Pegusus says "Hi. Gotta go see ya!" and dashes off.

They both think', "Wow that thing hit me with hard impact! Is he (She for Sonic) as fast as me?'' The both run to each other and, at the same time,ask "Are you fast?"

"Yes!"

"Wanna race?"

"Sure!"

"See that big loop over there?" Sonic asked

"Yup."

"Race ya there!" as they both get there at the same time. And they smirked at each other.

"Not too shabby, Pegasus! Think you could do it again?"

"Five times in ten seconds flat. And the name is Rainbow Dash!" and does that five times in ten seconds. Then she says "Ya see? Ten. ."

"Impressive. But how about this?" Sonic runs into his house, makes a Chili dog, and runs behind Rainbow Dash in 5 seconds. He taps on Rainbow's shoulder. She turns to see Sonic.

"That was fast, but-." She stares at the chili-dog for a slight moment and says "Yuck! I HATE chili dogs!"

"Oh really?" Sonic says looking at the Chili Dog, then back at Rainbow Dash. He shoves the chili dog in her face playfully. "GOTCHA!" They laugh for a while. "Hey, we should hang out more often. wanna be friends?" Sonic said.

"Sure! How about tomorrow at 9 'o clock for breakfast?"

"Sounds great! See ya tomorrow!"

Then, in a nearby bush,is Amy. ''Who is this flying colored horse with Sonic?" She thinks. "Whoever she is,she must go!"

The next day,Rainbow wakes up and flies outside.

Twilight walks outside with Spike. "Hey,Rainbow Dash! Where have you been? You've been gone all day yesterday! When we did see you last night,you said nothing and went to bed!"

"Oh, uh...Nowhere!" Rainbow dash said and flew off the same direction of the other day. Twilight followed her. When Rainbow got to Sonic, Twilight hid in a bush.

Sonic opened the door. "Hey, Pegasus!" Rainbow laughed. "It's Rainbow Dash." _He must be real funny to make that Pegasus laugh_' Twilight thought. She turned to see Amy next to her and screamed. Rainbow and Sonic looked at the bush, but saw nothing. They then proceeded inside.

"Great! They went inside!" She looks at Amy. "You scared me and I missed my friend!"

"Well,that was my boyfriend's house she walked into!" Amy said.

"I highly doubt it." Twilight froze, "Wait..." Twilight said concernedly. "While I think it's nothing, and I would really like to find out, I would leave them be..."

"Then why were they laughing?"

Twilight, with a blank expression, said "Oh, I don't know...Maybe because THEY'RE FRIENDS, PINK! THEY CAN BE FRIENDS IF THEY WANT TO!"

As Rainbow Dash left Sonic's house, she heard Twilight yelling in the bush. So she flies to the bush and eavesdrops. "I MEAN,IT'S NOT LIKE HIM AND RAINBOW DASH ARE DATING OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I ME-...She's right above me isn't she?" Twilight said, feeling something above her.

"Yup," Amy said.

Twilight looked up. "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash!"

"Why did you follow me here?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh uh...I didn't."

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't a pony hide in a bush without being accused of following someone?"

"Some can, some can't. But why would you be here instead of Equestria?"

"Okay I don't have an answer to that..."

"Aha!" Rainbow screamed at her, and Twilight teleported to her library.

"Why do you think Rainbow Dash wanted us to not follow her?"

"Uh...Because then you'd be a creepy stalker?" Spike replied.

"You make a good point." Twilight replied.

"But Rainbow is up to something with that Sonic guy."

In Mobius, Sonic was with Tails and Knuckles. "So, Sonic." Knuckles said "Rumors are going around saying you are dating a pony. Is this true?"

"No." Sonic said. "Rainbow Dash and I are just friends. Nothing more nothing less."

"Oh! So this pony has a name." Tails said. "And Rainbow Dash I hear is fast. What you've been looking for!"

"Yeah but-"

"But then you said months ago that any girl fast might be 'the one' for you! Are you sure you are not going out with this pony 'Rainbow Dash'?"Knuckles interrupted Sonic.

Sonic replied, "Look,there is NOTHING between that pegusus and I. JUST FRIENDS!"

"OH SO SHE'S A PEGUSUS NOW! OH! GREAT!" Knuckles said.

"I SAID THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!"

"Sure..." Tails and Knuckles said.


End file.
